Come dance with me
by AloneTogether
Summary: Naruto, Kiba, Gaara and Sasuke go to a club together, but Kiba and Gaara loose the others on the dance floor...Yaoi, One-shot


Disclaimer: Don't own naruto or the song...damn

Warning yaoi

A/n i couldn't help myself, i'm ill and my head hurts from where i hit myself with a rachet... if you didn't already think im insane you probabyl will now...

* * *

**Come dance with me**

The bright lights of the club beamed all around, search lights scanning the sky, the air wasn't bitterly cold so that it stung your lungs when you breathed in, but it was cold enough to send the four boys into shivers when they had been waiting in line for at least an hour and 15 minutes.

"Damn it!!" the blonde boy with sprayed pink highlights and random stands of hair pinned back with hairclips yelled, "I'm freezing my but off!"

"Quit whining" stated the raven haired boy dryly stated, though if he spoke truthfully he was getting pissed off with waiting as well.

"Oi Gaara try your murderous thing with the bouncer, maybe we can scare him into letting us in" the brunette enquired, while hugging himself to try and stop the shivering, parts of his wild locks pinned back the same as the other boys.

"Have you seen how big that bouncer is? I doubt he'd be afraid of me" Gaara was intimidating but short, and now he had the kanji for love written in red on his forehead, though it had dripped slightly making it look like blood, but none the less Gaara wouldn't be able to scare someone twice his size, he doubted Sasuke would be able to scare this man.

"Damn it!!" the blonde whined again stomping his feet

"Ow!" the blonde rubbed his caning head, "what did you do that for Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Bastard!" the blonde shouted in exasperation.

"Moron"

"Jerk"

"Idiot"

"Jackass"

"Naruto…"

"Prick!"

…. 3…2…1…click

"What?"

"The lines moving" Sasuke stated nodding to the line behind Naruto.

"Dude this is going to be fucked!!" Kiba shouted moving with the line, along side him stood Gaara.

They entered the club, and Naruto immediately grabbed Sasuke's hand dragging him to the dance floor as the other two laughed and seated themselves down ordering a few drinks, Naruto dragged the other straight to the middle of the dance floor, grinning from ear to ear, Sasuke stopped dead in his tacks and pulled Naruto's back fresh up against his.

"this is far enough" Sasuke stated.

Just then the song changed, to Taoi Cruz – Moving on, Naruto grin widened as he spun around on his heels, and looked up at a very unimpressed Sasuke.

"Dance with me!" Naruto yelled, almost giddy

Naruto started to dance in front of Sasuke, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's, Sasuke simply smirked not joining in, he never was a good dancer, but that didn't stop Naruto from pulling him straight to the dance floor, the only reason he complied was because Naruto was his best friend and if he didn't he have a very unhappy Naruto to deal with the rest of the night, which was simply a pain in the arse in the Uchiha's books.

"Come one Sasuke!" Naruto yelled over the music, he grabbed the stoic teenagers hands and spun himself around so now his back was once again up against Sasuke's and Sasuke's arms wrapped around his body, Sasuke smirked, deciding he'd grind into Naruto's back s they both swayed to the beat.

Their bodies were moving like they were water, Naruto threw his arms up and encircled the Uchiha's neck as he looked down at his feet.

"Hey Blondie, you got him to dance!" Kiba shouted, him and Gaara joining the others and started dancing on their own.

"I Cant Wait Til You're Gone Away, Cuz Then I, Can Move On, Cant Wait Til You Are Gone" Sasuke sang into Naruto's ear, casing the smaller boy to smile sweetly, Sasuke always did seem to love to sing a long to tunes, it always seemed he couldn't help himself, he never knew he was doing it until someone stopped him, he had a very good singing voice, his deep voice sounded out the words and tune perfectly.

They continued to grind against one another, Sasuke sometimes spinning Naruto around like a ballerina, until the song ended and the DJ put on a tune that neither of them knew, Sasuke smirked and leant down so he was able to whisper in Naruto's ear.

"You look exceptional tonight Uzumaki" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, while still grinding behind him

"See something you like" Naruto teased, Naruto tensed a little as Sasuke's hand wondered down to the rim of his pants.

"I do…" Sasuke lowered his voice, "just like I liked it last night, and this morning, and on the way here"

Naruto pouted, he knew where this was going Sasuke always used that seductive tone in his voice before he wanted to _'ravish his blonde'_ Sasuke spent way too much of his time with Kakashi but Naruto never could resist, even though their relationship was a secret to most of their friends Sasuke always could persuade Naruto into the most indecent activities in indecent public places where they could be caught, so why did he do it? Simple…because Uchiha Sasuke didn't give a shit.

Kiba and Gaara continued their dancing glancing at each other for a second then looking over to their friends, or where their friends had been just a second ago…they looked at each other confused…

Sasuke pushed Naruto into one of the men's room stalls and pressed him up against the wall, Sasuke's full bodyweight on the small blonde, Naruto managing to wrap his legs around the other's waist bringing their bodies closer, he hungrily attached his lips onto Naruto in a bruising, breath taking kiss, Sasuke fiddling with Naruto's pants buttons as Naruto fumbled around in his jeans pockets, finding his army knife, he separated from Sasuke's lustful lips to look at what he was doing, he slashed through Sasuke's t-shirt, ripping it through from the bottom to the collar.

"In a hurry are we?" Sasuke teased as his lips attached to Naruto overly sensitive neck, immediately finding _the spot_ and sucking hard onto it, causing Naruto back to arch as he tried in vain to stifle the moan with his hand.

Sasuke simply smirked into Naruto's neck, loving the feeling Naruto's moans gave him, he raised his pale hand and removed Naruto's hand from his mouth pressing it against the wall, so that Naruto couldn't just replace it again.

"tsk – tsk" Sasuke stated, "I love hearing you moan Naruto"

Sasuke leaned up to ghost his lovers ear with his breath, "nothing turns me on more then hearing you _scream _my name"

Naruto shivered at the sound of Sasuke's voice and his breath on his ear, another one of _those spots_, Sasuke was doing this on purpose he knew everything about Naruto's body every curve, every sensitive spot and knew how to use it to his advantage…but Naruto knew just how to counteract Sasuke teasing, he never could stand being teased.

"But Sasuke" Naruto said just as slow and seductively as Sasuke had done, "if someone hears us…they'll…ruin our fun"

Naruto leant down slightly, and lightly licked Sasuke ear lobe, before placing wet kisses over his cheek and jawline, "and, we wouldn't want that now would we _Sasuke_"

'_Damn it!'_ Sasuke yelled in his head as his head rested on Naruto's shoulder, this was not good he was getting hard in a busy club rest room…but Sasuke couldn't stop now this was his idea and if Naruto was going to tease him he'd just have to give Naruto a piece of his mind….

Sasuke regained his composure again straightening so he was face to face with a smug looking Naruto, who obviously was feeling jus how discomforted Sasuke was beginning to feel in his pants...Sasuke then returned the smug look and smirked, whipping the look off of Naruto's face and replacing it with an all to familiar look, a look that said your-not-thinking-about-doing-_that_- here

Sasuke leant forward and lightly licked Naruto's bottom lip slowly and suggestively, Naruto opened his mouth slightly as Sasuke licked, Sasuke taking the opportunity to ponder around inside Naruto's mouth, loving Naruto's taste, the taste that only he knew, Sasuke's tongue traced Naruto's teeth and gums before coaxing Naruto's own tongue to join his, Naruto's whole body stiffened with the feel of Sasuke's overly curious tongue, his legs tightening around Sasuke's waist, which caused the stoic teen to moan into the kiss and cheer Naruto on, Naruto furiously grabbed a handful of raven locks trying to deepen the already bruising kiss.

Naruto continued to tighten his hold on Sasuke, as the raven placed his hands either side of Naruto's head trying to steady himself, the friction between him and Naruto wasn't going to end well in his books…it wasn't that he didn't like it, it was he liked it a bit too much…

Naruto moaned loudly, breaking their kiss as Sasuke returned the friction he was getting by pressing himself fully onto Naruto, Sasuke smirked and took in Naruto's bottom lip sucking on it…it was obvious both were at their limit and the slightest bit of fiction against one another would set them off…

Just then the door slammed open causing both boys to perk up and stop their actions as they listened to two voices…moaning?

Sasuke hesitantly broke away from Naruto his erection dieing, as he listened to the familiar voices moan incoherent sentences and bash into objects, Sasuke pressed his back against the wall and opened the door slightly so he could see who was outside, he stared wide eyed in disbelief at the two making out in the sink…

Gaara and Kiba!!!!!

If their earlier intrusion hadn't ruined the mood that scene just did…he would be seeing them two go at it for the rest of the week now

"Guess we're not the only one with secrets" Sasuke whispered mostly to himself, smirking as he schemed in his head, they were going to pay for interrupting him from ravishing his cute little blonde.

* * *

A/n Kiba and Gaara has to be te strangest pairing i can think of, i hadn't actually planned for them to erm...be together, i'm sorry Kiba and Gaara fans i promise no more gay Kiba and Gaara T-T

Review!!!


End file.
